Why we need Blackstar
by raelynn gross
Summary: When Blackstar and Tsubaki leave for a mission Soul and the others are left bored. Liz has a new game to play and Maka and Soul are not eager to join
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER NOR DO I INTED TOO. ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST SORT OF YOAI AND STUFF SO OPINIONS ARE WANTED.

Death city Nevada was never this quiet or boring. But as Soul Evans, Maka Albarn, Death the Kid, and his twin pistols Liz and Patty stared at absolutely nothing, they sighed.

"For once I miss Blackstar." Liz pouted.

"Yeah, it's so boring." Patty sulked.

"We could play a game?" Maka suggested. Soul and Kid shot her a curious glance.

"Like what?" Soul asked his girlfriend as he popped his barefooted toes.

"We've played every game already." Kid said as his sat forward hands on his knees. A dark smile met the eldest Thompson's face. Patty giggled as their miester groaned. Both already knew the weapons intentions.

"What's up Liz?" Maka asked innocently. Both Kid and Patty had played this game before when the scythe miester and weapon had gone off leaving Blackstar and Tsubaki with them.

"Maka how curious are you about yoai?" Liz asked the scythe technician.

"Never thought of it." Maka answered. She felt her weapon chuckle through their permanent resonance as Stien had called it at the last team checkup.

"Well, how 'bout you Soul? Blackstar told us you explain the concept to him once." Liz said as she grabbed her miester in his attempt to run away. This went noticed by both weapon and miester causing them to flinch back in fear.

"I have female cousins Liz; I'm not an idiot about gay sex. Besides I'm a young son who's families rich it's sorta protocol to be informed about this stuff." Soul explained. Of course only the last part had been true. Soul's cousin on the other hand happened to be a flustered Maka one night stealing his computer to watch said activities and said weapon partner accidently waking up to his miesters surprised squeak.

"Well anyway the game is simple. It's called Yoai vision." Liz announced.

"No it's called your horny and wants me to rape Soul." Kid snapped. Said weapon froze and became pale as he buried himself into Maka's back.

"Liz I don't think Soul wants this." Maka said as the youngest Thompson sister grabbed the scythe.

"Now, where to do it?" Liz pondered ignoring the young miesters words. Kid had fallen limply at her side. Hell he had been forced to be raped by Blackstar, even if he enjoyed it. Actually both parties had enjoyed it. Who knew Tsubaki and Liz shared the same weird passion.

"Patty take Soul to his room. Maka if you are going to interfere then I'll be forced to tie you down." Liz told her as she drug the poor miesters to the room her sister had entered. Maka felt Soul flinch as Patty threw him on the bed.

"At least you're not tied up Soul." Maka whispered as her weapon shot her a weary glance. Kid was thrown in front of him seconds later by a laughing tyrant.

"Ok Kid, you know what to do. And Soul no whining or attempts to get away I've trained him to be GOOD with everything he's given." And with that Liz thrusted Maka into the only chair in the room as Patty frolicked in closing and locking the scythes door and dropping a large box beside the bed.

"Do I want to know what's in the box?" Soul asked hoping to get some help from his petrified miester. Suddenly Soul felt soft lips touch his own causing him to release a surprised gasp. The young shinigami used the opportunity to force his tongue into the young death scythes mouth. Both tongues fought for dominance, well mostly Kids fought for dominance seeing as Soul was just one confused kid at the moment.

"Relax into it Soul, just pretend it's Maka or something." Liz said as she observed the two teens.

"No he must know it's me." Kid snapped as he once again attacked his partners lips. Soul forced himself back.

"kid no this is too weird I really think we should stop." He cried out but the young shinigami pushed him back into the sheets as his hands roamed under the weapons shirt. Maka felt her weapons discomfort and attempted to get up. Patty pushed her back down as the older sister shook her head and began tying her ankles to the chair and binding her wrist behind her.

"We warned you Maka." Liz smiled.

"Besides, we can't allow the boy's to get all the fun." Patty smirked as she began to cut away at the scythe miesters clothing. Soul couldn't tear his eyes from the sight as Liz began to make out with his poor miester.

"Seems their little pleasure treatment has got you all stiff." Kid chuckled as he rubbed his hands over the scythe weapons bulge. He whimpered as Kid removed their clothing. By now the moans from the girls and his miester's pleas were filling his ears. Soon his own groans mixed with them. Soul vaguely wondered what the three did on their own.

"You're not paying attention Soul, should I punish you?" Kid whispered before sucking on the scythes ear. Soul once again whimpered at the moist contact. Maka's soul was beginning to take on the tense wavelength she normally gave when she was about to orgasm. He knew the girls were about to begin a more hectic game amongst themselves.

"Kid, their clearly not paying us attention can we stop noooow!" Soul yelped as something hard was thrusted into his ass. Tears of pain clouded his vision. He knew it would hurt and the worst part was Kid hadn't even lubed him up.

"I told you I would punish you for not paying me attention." Kid moaned as he flipped the switch to activate the vibrator. Soul's yelp soon turned to a moan as Kid began mixing the vibrations in his ass with a few licks and sucks to his penis. This sensation mixed with being linked to a now horny and getting pleasured miester Soul's own body was barely handling it.

"Your fixing to cum." Kid smirked as he fondled the albino's balls and started giving him head faster. Soul's eyes rolled back into his head in ecstasy losing to the emotions his body was feeling.

Maka couldn't take it anymore. Between the twins teasing her now dripping wet pussy with their mouths and fingers to her weapons own feelings and sounds she was about to collapse. She had orgasm twice already and was nearing a third. She heard Soul meet his release soon followed by a wail from the young shinigami. The twins glanced over at the boy's and smiled.

"Are you done with the vibrator kid? Liz asked. Maka whimpered she already had one shoved up her ass why did they need another one?

"Here Maka, a surprise you get to watch your weapon take Kid-kun's penis up the ass. Then we'll all have fun together." Liz explained. Maka couldn't answer because as her eyes met Soul's clouded sex face the vibrator was forced into her going full blast. She couldn't stop herself from moaning and yelling the obscene words she usually saved for only Soul to hear. The vibrations from her pussy mixed with the other vibrator shot her pleasure soaring.

"Pl-please no more. Please It feels so gooood!" she yelled her face contorting into the same sexed face of her partner. She knew the feeling and look now. It was the look she had taken the first time Soul had taken her virginity. The look of a sex crazed animal. It was sort of pitiful to her now as she glanced at her partner. He never once took his eyes from her she realized.

Kid continued to thrust into Soul's ass as he twisted, yanked, and curled the young albino's nipples. Soul's muffled moans met his ears. He knew the scythe wasn't paying an ounce of attention to him. He had been focused on his miester. A smirk crossed the young gods face. He always did the same thing when he and Blackstar did this.

"It's alright Soul imagine Maka fucking you like this every night." Kid whispered in a husky voice as he began to thrust harder into the boy. Words soon began to form from the white haired teens mouth. Kid nearly chocked when he heard the name of Soul's girlfriend leave him.

"Geez, at least have the decency to say my name as I thrust into you." Kid snarled as he increased his pace. Soul's body moved forward and back to match the rhythmic pattern the death gods son had set. Finally as the two began to pant more Soul wailed the final words before release.

"KID FUCK ME HARDER!" he cried as he gripped the sheets more and the death child pounded into him more and released their load. Both boy's fell sweating and breathing hard on the bed. The girls smiled as they sat in a puddle of their own juices.

"Want to help us clean up?" Liz asked.

"Or…" Maka began.

"Maka a new mess?" Patty finished. Both boy's grinned as Kid rolled off his male friend and beckoned his weapons to his side. Soul went straight to Maka his lips quickly finding hers as his fingers began their decent lower. This night was only just beginning.

AN/ I KNOW THIS MUST HAVE SUCKED. I'LL KEEP THIS AS AN INPROGRESS STORY IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS TO CONTINUE. I PLACE THIS STORY AT A ONE STAR LEVEL LEMON SIMPLY BECAUSE I DON'T GO INTO DESCRIPTION THAT MUCH. AND I APOLOGIZE I'M SIMPLY NOT GOOD AT PLACING WORDS ON MY MINDS SMUT. BUT I WANTED TO TRY IT.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SOUL. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS OF THIS. I KNOW IT'S NOT WHAT I USUALLY WRITE AND TRUST ME I KNOW I'M NOT GOOD AT IT.

Liz was suspended by ropes from the ceiling. Her legs spread in front of her miesters face. Patti on the other hand was laughing happily as she spread her legs in front of the scythes face. Both pistols had the vibrators from earlier buzzing in their asses. Maka eyed the box on the floor as Kid dug through it for another vibrator for Maka. Soul chuckled as he suckled on his miesters breast. Maka inhaled a sharp breath as she allowed her attention to return to her weapon. This game of Liz's was insane in her opinion. Although, Soul did seem to be enjoying this part of the game. Most likely on account that the girls where fixing to get the male attention.

"Alright Maka, I found a very symmetrical one for you." Kid said before pushing it into place. Maka froze up under Soul as the buzzing in her ass began.

"Soul you can fuck her now." Kid said before taking his place above the scythe.

"Kid what are you doing?" Soul asked.

"Oh, did you think we were done. Oh no, you are going to fuck Maka, lick Patti and I am going to lick Liz and fuck you." Kid explained.

"I don't like that plan." Soul grumbled as he slid into his miesters heated sex. Maka squirmed beneath him as she whined in pleasure begging for her scythe to move faster. Patti flipped to where her ass was in the air and her breast bounced above Maka's face. Soul set a sufficient pace for his miester before sucking and pulling at the young pistol weapons pussy. Patti moaned and yelled in pleasure as Soul's rapid licks and bites attacked her. Maka did her part by sucking and kneading the young pistols breast with her hands and tongue. Liz was beside herself with the attention that Kid was giving her. Soul was tight to say the least leaving Kid to move his hands to the older pistols breast and his mouth the wet pussy of hers. Soul moaned in pleasure as he rammed himself into the shinigami's dick. Between Maka and Kid Soul was about to die of lower body pleasure. He sucked up Patti's juices as Maka wailed her seventh orgasm that night. Soul chuckled as he twisted one of his miesters nipples.

"S-Soul stop. Oh it feels so good!" she moaned her voice shaken from both embarrassment and pleasure.

"Don't forget me Soul, I'm next to ride your cock." Patti announced as she thrusted her pussy into the scythes face.

"Be patient." Soul mused as he continued to lick her and added fingers making her scream in pleasure. Kid was already fingering the older gun as Liz twitched and moaned in her approval. Kid had released his cum into Soul once already. Soul however had lost his load twice into the young miester below him. Both still inexperienced in the sex games than the three currently running the show. Finally Kid released himself from the scythe and stood at Liz's entrance as Patti and Maka switched positions. As Soul entered the pistol weapon he latched on to his miesters dripping sex. Liz whimpered in ecstasy as her miester pounded hard into her. She was use to the roughness by his hands. Both knew how much of a bondage the twins where. Patti was enjoying the slow then fast rhythms the albino weapon was giving her as he lapped up the cum his miester had produced. Screams of pleasure and complete joy filled the room as the girls encouraged the boys onward. They pounded into the girls relentlessly until they fell to the bed worn out. All three girls smiled as the boys stared up at them.

"Your turns!" Patti yelled as both her and Maka began licking the scythes cock. Soul groaned as his hands latched onto the girls hair. Kid had already began whimpering as Liz sucked his dick and used the vibrator from her butt into his ass. Soul suddenly yelped as Patti sucked on his balls and Maka took his length into her mouth. The sensation of the mixed sucks was thrilling. His will power to not thrust was over come as he felt himself lift and drag his miesters head to take more of him. He was surprised she hadn't chocked. Patti's fingers entered his ass as he called both girls names. Both he and Kid were close to coming. The girls seemed to guess this as they made sure to get them so far before retreating and switching to hand jobs to finish up. Kid and Soul smiled as all three girls were spattered with the white liquid they produced.

"Why don't you clean yourselves up?" Soul asked the girls. All three cocked their heads.

"You heard the man. Clean up." Kid said as he pushed Liz towards the two others. Maka, surprisingly was the first to initiate the cleanup. She carefully licked the young pistol's face. Liz soon joined in as Patti was licked clean by the two girls. She smiled as they made it to her breast. Soul and Kid watched as Liz was the next to be cleaned. After she had been licked Maka was licked. Her face flushed except for the permanent blush that Soul was sure would never leave her face. After the cleanup process both boy's took their respected girls and began to dress them.

"So, Maka, Soul how was your first five some?" Kid asked. Both weapon and miester blushed before admitting to liking the perverse game.

"Normally we play with Tsubaki and Blackstar every Friday. But they were on a mission so we thought we'd try with you guys." Patti giggled. Both Soul and Maka may have liked the game but doing it every freaking Friday did not seem like something the two would like. They were glad the assassins were so willing to do it.

"Guess that's why we need Blackstar." Maka said as she shut the door after the threes departure. Soul merely nodded still exhausted from the earlier sex orgy.


End file.
